bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 9/Extras
Extra Pages from Volume 9 Extra Info on Quirk Training (Part 1) Minoru Mineta Pop Off Just as with ordinary muscle training, Mineta's goal is to toughen up his scalp so that he doesn't bleed even with excessive use of his Quirk. Katsuki Bakugo Explosion By subjecting his hands to extreme heat, he enlarges his sweat glands. This allows Bakugo to pull of more explosions in succession. He also hopes to create larger-scale explosions Ochaco Uraraka Zero Gravity She trains by repeatedly using her Quirk even when it's already made her queasy. By suppressing her gag reflex and strengthening her inner ear canals, Uraraka can increase the maximum weight limit of what she can float. Momo Yaoyorozu & Rikido Sato Creation & Sugar Rush These two continuously use their Quirks while simultaneously taking in the energy they need for activation. This lets their bodies get more used to the effects. Sato's goal is to increase both the effective time period and the degree to which he powers up. Yaoyorozu employs her Quirk while eating food, training herself to produce high-quality objects as an afterthought while doing something else at the same time. Shoto Todoroki Half-Cold, Half-Hot He attempts to produce ice while submerging himself in hot water. The heat from the water wards off the chills so that his body can grow accustomed to creating ice continuously. Meanwhile, Todoroki also uses his left side to keep the water at a set temperature, an exercise meant to give him control over the temperature of his flames. Through this sort of Quirk training, using fire and ice at the same time might not be just a pipe dream. Extra Info on Quirk Training (Part 2) Tenya Iida Engine I didn't draw him doing this, but Iida's basically just running laps around the camp's perimeter. Tsuyu Asui Frog By muscle training, Asui is strengthening her jumping capabilities and the power of her tongue. Yuga Aoyama Navel Laser By continuing to shoot his laser even when his stomach starts to hurt, Aoyama's body acclimates to the process. This will allow him to fire his laser for longer periods. Koji Koda Anivoice Koda's training involves shouting so that his voice can reach faraway targets. Denki Kaminari Electrification By continuously releasing electricity, Kaminari hopes to train his body to withstand higher output. Mashirao Ojiro Tail Ojiro strengthens his tail by smashing it against hard objects. Kyoka Jiro Earphone Jack Strengthening her jacks will allow for better sound quality, so Jiro is focusing on whipping those ears around. As usual, I didn't draw this happening. Mezo Shoji Dupli-Arms Shoji is working hard at creating his duplicate parts faster and maintaining control over multiple parts at once. This training sounds especially tough. Fumikage Tokoyami Dark Shadow He trains by attempting to control Dark Shadow while in complete darkness. You might have noticed a panel with a "Gahhhh" coming from a cave. That's Tokoyami, battling against Dark Shadow. Wild Wild Pussycats: Yawara Chatora (Tiger) Profile *Age: 31 *Birthday: February 29 *Height: 190 cm *Favourite Thing: His teammates Behind the Scenes Originally a woman. I once visited Thailand. Wild Wild Pussycats: Tomoko Shiretoko (Ragdoll) Profile *Age: 31 *Birthday: April 8 *Height: 166 cm *Favourite Things: Tiger, Mandalay, Pixie-Bob Behind the Scenes Bright and cheery. It was her idea for the four of them to form a pro hero team together. Your Hero Academy - Fear Kyoka: Wahh?! Toru: Whoa!! Yui: Mm. About "It's Okay" Harming another with one's Quirk is fundamentally against the rules, which is why the use of Quirks in public places is forbidden by law (self-defense is an exception - if someone attacked first, they're allowed to defend themselves). It's different than ordinary self-defense though, which might involve punching someone or pinning them down. This is because Quirks vary so much in nature and because some Quirks are capable of killing in an instant. Attempting to account for every given Quirk in the law books is essentially impossible due to the varying degrees of harm that different Quirks can cause. This is what led to the current heavy handed law which states, "No one may use his/her Quirk to harm another!" However, the law that forbids Quirk use in public spaces is viewed much like this old rule that states "Bicycles are not to be ridden on sidewalks." That is to say, if Izuku's mother dropped her cell phone on the ground outside, she might use her telekinetic Quirk to draw it back to her. Strictly speaking this would constitute a violation of the rules, but few people would actually give her any guff about it. Naturally a stricter approach would be taken with Quirks that could actually harm bystanders (Bakugo would probably get in trouble for using his explosions to boost himself down the street). As for the battle fought at USJ, anti-personnel Quirk use is permitted on school grounds, which are meant to be spaces for education and training. As such, there was no issue in that case. Still, it would've been a different story if any of the students had killed or nearly killed anyone. The Supplement Concerning Izuku's Detroit Smash 1,000,000 Percent Fans and colleagues alike have asked me, "What's that mean? I totally don't get it." I'm really sorry if it was hard to understand. Of course it wasn't actually 1,000,000 percent - that was just a way of expressing Izuku's intense emotions and energy. Like when someone summons incredible strength in a crisis. I'll be working hard to make everything going forward easier to understand, more cheery, openhearted and fun - in the hopes that I can eventually do away with this supplement column. Ahhhhhhh! Wild, Wild... Horikoshi's Assistants!! Supervising Editor: Monji-san Big. Fujiya-kun Cool. Noguchi-kun Cool. Ikeda-kun Cool. Yuzawa-san Big. Yokoyama-san Strong. Fushimi-kun Cool. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras